Starting Things Off
by DarkOne101
Summary: It's yet another S/Z Please R&R!! ~~chapter 6 up~~
1. Default Chapter

This is a Seifer and Zell slash! Well it will go into that later on in the story! Please R&R!! Thanks! Oh for warning this is my very first FF8 fanfic! 

Seifer's Pov

I took a seat in the small class room. 

"Nice of you to finally show up Seifer." The teacher said. I just shrugged. "Well then you'll be in… a group with Zell, Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis." I groaned to myself. 

"That's wrong ya know." Raijin, my best bud said in a whisper. 

"Please get in your groups and head off to the library." I got up grabbing all my stuff and shuffled off to the library not even giving a glance if any of my group members were behind me. Sometimes high school sucked big time, why did they put you in groups where you don't get along with anyone in it?! Stupid ass teachers. 

I took a seat on the top level of the library. The girl by the name of Selphie sat down next to me with a big smile on her face. She was kind of cute for the school clutz that is. Her bouncy brown short hair, her bright green eyes and her little dress that showed a lot more then I think she knew it showed. 

Another girl by the name of Quistis sat down next to Selphie and gave a slight smile to Selphie but didn't even glance at me. Now this chick could be real pretty but she's so uptight. She had her long blondish brownish hair always up in a tight bun on the top of her head, her light blue eyes always seemed to be examining everything around her. She was a real brain.

A guy plopped down in the chair next the chair next to me while grinning at the two girls, in which Selphie giggled and Quistis looked away. So this guy was the player of the school, goes by the name of Irvine. He had long brown hair which was always in a half pony tail and he had blue eyes that always had that twinkle in them. I guess girls liked that whole cowboy thing because that's what he was, a cowboy wannabe.

Next to sit next down to Irvine was Rinoa, she was a total prep and probly the most prettiest girl out of the whole school. Every guy wanted what she had but rumor was she had her eye one some guy and wouldn't go out with nobody but him. Her long black hair and brown eyes went along prefect together. I didn't care how pretty she was I thought she was a bitch, only because I had personally gone out with her and it was a living hell.

Zell sat next to me turning the chair around and sitting on it like that. He was a perky little blonde spiked hair blue eyed guy with this tattoo on the left side of his face. He, from what I heard of, was a great fighter and nobody messed with him. That didn't stop me from calling him names like chicken wuss, he has never even tried to fight me always just a glare. I shook my head, the only reason I made fun of him was to hide the fact that I like him… a lot. 

Next that sat down next to Rinoa was Squall. Squall was a dark brunette with gray eyes. I had never seen eyes like his, I used to like him but turned out he liked someone else and he didn't swing that way. Its not like I asked him but Raijin found out from some friend of his. He had a scar on his face that went from his left eye from his right cheek bone, kind of like that one I have but his is littler and switched around. I guess that's sort of the reason I used to like him, I wanted to find someone out there that had a life like mine. 

"So we are doing a project on England! This shouldn't be to hard… now we have to give out parts of the project." Cheerful Selphie said with one of her cute smiles. 

"There's five parts there's going to be two people working together." Quistis stated. Everyone looked at everyone else. There was no way I was going to work with someone in this group… unless it was Zell of course. I had to stop myself from grinning at that thought, it was never going to happen.

"I'll work with someone." I heard Zell's voice. I looked at him and then wanted to say I would work with him but stopped myself. It was time for one of my smart ass comments about now.

"Like anyone would want to work with you chicken wuss." Zell glared at me but I just grinned at him. 

"Fine then, Seifer you'll work with Zell." I turned around to see the teacher smiling at me. That bitch had finally got me! I turned back around when she walked off.

"Oh great I get punished because of something you did." Zell said rolling his eyes and tapping his pointer finger impatiently on the desk. I was really happy in the inside but I wasn't going to show it.

"Well its no party for me either chicken wuss, after all I do have to work with you." He gave me a side glare but turned his attention back to Selphie and then shifted his eye sight a little to Selphie's left side. I looked at say a brunette girl thumbing threw the books. I looked back at Zell and the way he was watching her I knew he had a thing for her. My stomach did a flip and I didn't know why. 

I shook off the feeling and turned back my attention to Rinoa that had been talking. She gave us all parts and Zell and I had location. When the bell rang for the end of the day I got up and started walking to my locker till I noticed a certain blonde trying to catch up to me. 

"Seifer! How about I come over your house to do the project, the quicker we get this over the happier I'll be." I shook my head.

"Not my house chicken wuss." I could hear that low growl he did in his throat that drove me insane. 

"Fine my house." He ripped out a piece of paper wrote something on it and shoved it in my hand. "5 o'clock! Don't be late!" He ran off quickly. I spun my com to my locker when I opened it I looked at the piece of paper where his address was written down. My heart virtually did a back flip as I relieved I'd be going to Zell's house! 

****

4:50 pm that night

I hopped into my car trying to get my hands to stop shaking. I looked down at the big gash in my pants that was pouring blood. Why did my father have to decide to get drunk tonight and try to kill me?! I had to get to Raijin's quickly so he could patch me up and I could go off to Zell's. 

I drove off to Raijin's, doing about 20 miles about the speed limit. I got to his house in five minutes and walked up to the door knocking on it. Raijin came to it looking at me. 

"Come in!" He ushered me to the bathroom then admittly started to bandage up my leg. 

"PAIN?!" I heard Fujin ask. I turned my head and grinned at her.

"No, no pain at all… kind of getting use to it." I said. 

"No one should get use to this kind of shit, ya know." 

"AGREED." Fujin said, agreeing with Fujin. 

"I just have to get this bandaged up quickly because I have to go over Zell's house." 

"DATE?" Fujin asked. I laughed. 

"I wish! We are just working on a project together." 

"All done, be careful ya know." Raijin said. I limped down stairs.

"Thanks!" I said waving from my car.

"BYE." Fujin said with a little wave of her own. I drove off quickly, I was already late. I didn't need Zell busting my balls, even if he was cute when he was mad. I smiled at that and took out the piece of paper going threw a part of town I had never thought in a million years I'd be here. The rich part of town. 

Ok! That's it for now but please do R&R!! I would love for your opinions! 


	2. Saving Quistis!

Thanks for the reviews! Even if theres only two! ~lol~ but any who I wouldn't care how many people review just as long as there is one person that likes my fic and there are two! So I'm a happy person now! Please R&R!!

Zell's Pov

"I told you Ma that he wasn't going to come." I said shaking my head in fustration. 

"Oh Zell, please give the poor boy a chance. He may just needed to do something for his parents." I rolled my eyes to myself, Seifer Almasy doing something for someone else? That would be unselfish and Seifer and unselfish just don't mix well. 

That's when I heard a car pulling into the drive way. I started to run towards the door but then stopped. That would make me seem like I was just waiting around for him and I didn't want that. 

There was a loud slam of a car door closing and then a knock on the door. I waited a couple seconds. 

"Arent you going to answer it?" Ma asked. I sighed and opened the door. There was a tired worn out looking Seifer. His hair was messy like he had just gotten out of a fight and he looked really pale. He had his books and papers in one hand. 

"Sorry I'm late." Was it me or did he just say sorry?

"Oh… I didn't notice, come on in." I opened the door wider and moved out of the way. His big frame came threw the door as he stood there looking like he didn't know what to do. "Take off your shoes and come this way." He took off his shoes and followed me to the living room. "Sit where ever you want." I said and he looked around and sat in my favorite chair. He put his books and papers on the table and sat back. 

Just then my little over hyper brother ran in the room and ran right into Seifer's leg. Seifer whinced, I didn't understand that because he was a big guy and my brother couldn't of hit him that hard could he? 

"Whoa… your way biggers then ever I've seens." Christain said and I was about ready to jump up and block the punch I was posotive he was going to get for runing into Seifer. 

"Well… thanks…" Seifer said with a crack of a smile. So that was the second time I was amazed by Seifer! My ma walked into the room. 

"Christain lets go leave these boys alone to work, we will be gone for a couple of hours, bye boys have a nice time." I wanted to beg my ma to stay but couldn't do that in front of Seifer. I heard the car leave and Seifer let out a sigh sorting threw some papers. 

"If you want me to leave just tell me now." I looked up into his green eyes and all my words were lost. My eyes moved on there own going over his muscular chest to his leg. I saw a tear in his pants and then what looks like a banadge but there was red all over it. That's why he whinced when my little brother ran into him! 

I got up with out thinking and went over to him bending down to look at his leg. 

"What are you doing Dincht?" He asked sounding mad but it didn't matter to me. 

"What happened?! You should have that looked at, it could get-" He cut me off by standing up suddenly.

"Listen carefully Dincht, I'll do as I please and I'm not going to the doctor because of some dumb little cut." He said in a low growl. I stood up and looked at him for him being a good foot and half taller then me. 

"Well then you listen here Almasy, I don't care what you say. I'm going to rebandage it whether you like it or not." We stood there and just stared at each other till he looked away. 

"Fine have it your way." He said and I sighed. I grabbed his arm and lead him to the bathroom. When we got in there I let go and pointing for him to sit on the sink. I got some stuff I would need and bent down to his leg which was very long. 

"You need to pull up your pant leg, so I can see the cut." He groaned but pulled up his pant leg anyways. I started carefully taking off the old bandage. "Did you put this on?" He didn't say anything. It was disgusting and blood dripping. I threw it in the little garbage can and started to clean out the wound. 

"Gesh… what happened?" I asked when the wash cloth was full of blood. 

"Umm… I just cut myself on something… I cant really remember." I looked at him as he was looking away. 

"You can tell me Seifer… I promise I wont tell anyone." I put some stuff on it to keep it from being infected and bandaged it back up.

"Just because we are working on this project together doesn't mean we are fucking best friends, get that threw your head Dincht." I didn't get mad but just smiled to myself as I pulled down his pant leg over the wound. 

"Sure what ever you say Seifer." We were walking down stairs him yelling at me and calling me names. 

****

1 Week Later

The project was over and somehow I was sad. I wouldn't have a reason to invite him over my house. I didn't understand it but I just felt like I could tell Seifer anything and everything. By the way he acts at school you would never think he was a good listner and he didn't give half bad advise either. 

Along with Seifer I had made great friends with the rest of my group, along with Seifer's two best friends Fujin and Raijin. I walked happly to Selphie's locker. 

"Hey Selp." I said. She turned around happily.

"Hi Zelly!" She said with a grin knowing that I don't like being called Zelly.

"I'll let that slip for now because I need your help presawding people to go to my cottage up state for the break, so can you help?" In response she gave a little bounce.

"Of course… am I invited?" She gave a little adorable pouty face.

"Yeah! Now first we go to Irvine." She nodded and we headed off for Irvine's usual hang out spot. Which was behind the school. For once we found him there not making out with a girl!

"Hey Irvy!" Selphie said with her usual bounciness. 

"Hello Selphie." Irvine said with a tip of his hat. "Zell." 

"Irvine do you want to go up to my cottage over break?" I asked. 

"I'm coming!" Selphie said waving her arm back and forth in the air as a teachers pet would do to answer a question. 

"Ok, I'll be glad to go." He grined and winked then walked off.

"Who's next?" Selphie asked cheerfully. 

"Well you take Quistis, Rinoa and Squall, and I'll take Seifer, Raijin and Fujin." I said and went off looking for Seifer because I knew where ever Seifer was Raijin and Fujin were usually close behind.

Seifer's Pov

I was walking around the school in usual boredness. Raijin was retaking a test and Fujin was in the library filling her head with even more facts, I really didn't understand how one person could fill their heads with so much… stuff! 

"Let go." I heard a female voice say. I was beginning to walk away because I wanted not to see what couples did. 

"Come on baby, you know you want me." A male voice said.

"No I don't, let go!" I knew that voice. I turned around and saw a guy pushing Quistis up against the wall trying to get her undressed. 

"She said no, now get the fuck away from her." I said crossing my hands over my chest. The guy was about to throw some smart ass comment at me but noticed it was me, Seifer Almasy so he decided to run instead. 

Quistis slid down the wall and held her head in her hands. I sighed and walked over to her, taking off my trench coat and putting it around her because he had slit her dress down the middle. 

"You ok?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't even bothered but I felt the need to help her. She stood up pulling the coat tighter around me and looking at me threw her glassy green eyes. Oh gods please don't let her cry! 

"I wouldn't of been if not for you…" She said with a whisper. 

"Seifer!" I turned around to see Zell running towards us. He stopped and looked at Quistis. "What's wrong?" That's when Quistis started to shake and faint. I caught her before she hit the ground. 

"You know where she lives Dincht?" I asked and he nodded. I followed him to his car which was a nice sports car of course. I put her layed down in the back and buttoned up the trench coat. 

"I'll drive her home… here." He handed me a piece of paper and shut the door while driving off.

I opened the piece of paper and felt my heart jump. I was invited to go over the break with Zell and some friends to his cottage! 

Please R&R!! thanks so much! Sorry this was short but its 3:30 in the morning and I'm going to bed! Nighty night! Sorry for the bad grammar/ spelling stuff!


	3. Best Kiss

Yaay! More reviews! Thanks so much!! Well please do R&R!!

Zell's Pov

I sighed and looked at my watch. Seifer was yet again late. Everyone else was here but him. I sighed again trying my best not to check my watch for the millionth time.

"He'll be here ya know." Raijin said with a worried glance to the clock on the wall. 

"AGREED." Fujin said with a nod crossing her legs. 

"… There's tons of reasons why he could be late!" Selphie said trying to be cheerful. I sighed and nodded. But Seifer was not just a couple minutes late, he was two hours late. 

"Maybe I should go drive to his house to go see what he is doing…" I said. 

"Yeah! You should!" Selphie said. I got my coat before anyone could say anything else and walked to my car getting in. I drove off to Seifer's house and saw his car in the drive way. I got out of my car and shivered at the sudden coldness.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I noticed the door was opened slightly so I went in. 

"Hello? Seifer? It's Zell." I said. It smelled of beer and looked as if a tornado had came threw. I sighed walking threw and got this buzz feeling and knew there was someone that did or was doing drugs. 

I was hopping against hope that it wasn't Seifer that was doing the drugs. I looked around and walked threw the small house. 

"Seifer?!" I asked my voice with a bit of edge. Everything in my body was telling me to run back to my car and get the hell out of here but I could do that. I heard water running upstairs so I walked upstairs and down a dark hallway. I stepped in something but it was to dark to see, looked like water but with a darker color. I noticed there was a trail so I followed it to a door. 

I looked at the door and heard the water running. 

"S-S-Se-Seifer?" I stumbled out. I heard a groan come from the bathroom and looked at the bottom where the light was coming out and saw the stuff I thought was water was blood! 

I threw open the door seeing blood all over and then Seifer curled up in a ball in the shower. My eyes opened wide as I saw him shaking badly. I walked over to him turning the water off because it was freezing cold. He was covered in cuts and bruises. 

I shook my head and ran my fingers across his face. He was freezing but he was way to heavy and way to big for me to pick him up. 

"Seifer?" I said softly trying to get him to open his eyes. His eyes flittered open and he looked at me. A total look of shock and horror came over his face. "Shh… its ok." I said and put his long arm around my shoulders helping him up. He murmured some excuse and I rolled my eyes and lead him to a bed room that I knew was his. I put him on the bed and put his comfort around him. 

I ran out to my car grabbing the first aid kit and ran back into his room. He was knocked out and with a sigh I started to clean him up. 

I was done when the my cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Zell?! Where are you??? We are getting worried!" I heard Selphie say. 

"Don't worry… just tell everyone to take a spare bed room that we will leave tomorrow, is that ok?" With out getting an answer I hung up and looked at Seifer again. He was still shivering slightly and I knew we couldn't stay here because I was certain it was his father that was doing this. 

I looked around quickly and found a back pack that was already full of clothes. I picked that up and ran out of the house throwing it into the trunk of my car then running back in the house to Seifer's room. 

I sighed running a hand threw my hair and kneeled down to Seifer. 

"Hey… Seifer wake up." I whispered softly to him. He opened his eyes and just looked at me with them, holding me in place. 

"Z-Zell?" He asked finally blinking and reaching out to touch my face. I held his hand in mine. 

"Yes… I have to get you out of here, come on." I helped him up and the comforter slid down to his waist as he caught it. 

"Need… pants…" I let him stand there wobbly as I digged in his closet for some pants. I found a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater, I also found some boxers for him. I helped him put that on but he still kept the blanket. 

I laid him down in the back and he fell asleep quickly. I drove off to the Inn and we got a room there. They only had one room left with only a king sized bed. I guess I'd be sleeping on the couch. 

It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when Seifer finally woke up for real. He was hungry so I ordered room service and got some hot dogs, pizza, chips, dip and pop. 

We were eating in total silence and it was killing me so I put down my hot dog and looked at Seifer. He looked right back at me. 

"Go ahead…" He said. "Taunt away… the great Seifer Almasy… at his worse." He lowered his head in complete shame. I did something I never thought I'd do in a thousand years. 

I took his chin him my hand and made him look at me. I leaned in closer and kissed him. His mouth was so warm and sweet. Even if the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, I far knew that was the best kiss I had ever had. 

I looked at Seifer and he was looking at his hands. His hair covering his face. Oh gods why did I do that?! Now he'll never trust me again! I'm surprised he is not threatening to beat me up right now!

"So-sor-sorry … I don't know-" Seifer cut me off by kissing me. He backed away and I liked my lips. 

"Sorry for what?" He asked with a devil grin. I grinned back at him and we both met up for another kiss but this time longer. 

Ok please R&R!! thanks so much!! Hope u enjoyed!!!


	4. Bad! Just bad!

Well since you asked SO nicely Grinning Reaper I'll grant your wish and more kissing will be added in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up please! R&R please!!!

Seifer's Pro

We were in the car heading to Zell's house. The ride had been silent but a good silent. Emerson Drive's I should be Sleeping came on.

"I love this song!" Zell said turning the song up and singing along. I laughed and just watched him bounce in his seat singing along with the song. "Sing Seifer!" He said and I shook my head. "Come on!"

"I don't sing." I said simply. There was a red light and he turned to me giving me the pout look. 

"Please Seifer… for me?" I groaned and turned to song up. 

"I never knew there were such great movies 

On TV at 3AM 

I never guessed that at midnight Tuesday 

I could have pizza ordered in 

I never been a real night owl 

But these days I'm all turned 'round 

There's only one thing I'm sure of right now 

I should be sleepin' 

Instead of keepin' these late hours 

I've been keepin' 

I've been pacing and retracing 

Every step of every move 

And even though I'm feelin' so right I'm so happy still 

I know I should be sleepin' 

Instead of dreamin' about you 

I never knew that I was funny and 

Til I went and made you laugh 

Never like a girl to call me honey 

But you did and I like that 

I keep thinkin' about your smile 

Tryin' to read between the lines 

Looks like 

I'll be up for awhile

I should be sleepin' 

Instead of keepin' these late hours 

I've been keepin' 

I've been pacing and retracing 

Every step of every move 

And even though 

I'm feelin' so right 

I'm so happy still I know 

I should be sleepin' 

Instead of dreamin' about you 

How could just three dates 

One great kiss 

It's way too soon 

To be obsesssing like this 

I should be sleepin' 

Instead of keepin' these late hours 

I've been keepin' 

I've been pacing and retracing 

Every step of every move 

And even though I'm feelin' so right 

I'm so happy still I know 

I should be sleepin' Instead of dreamin' about you 

Dreamin' about you I should be sleepin'." Zell gasped and when the guy behind us honked his horn he just sat there looking at me. 

"Zell… they light is green." He turned his attention to the rode and drove on. There was a couple minutes of complete silence and Zell's mouth hanging open. He kept on glancing at me after that.

"What?!" I finally asked getting agitated. 

"Why didn't you tell me your such a fucking great singer?!" Zell asked with excitement. 

"Huh?" I asked with a bit of confusion. "I'm not that good of a singer…" I said looking out the window.

"Are you kidding me! Your great!" He hit himself in the head as he pulled into his drive way. "Gods I'm such an idiot! Of course you have to be a great singer! You're the lead singer in your band." I turned to him.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. He blushes slightly.

"I saw you play before…" He looked at me with innocence in his eyes. "Why??" 

"Oh its nothing…" I said getting out of the car and pain shooting all around as I bit my tongue from groaning. Zell came around the car and put my arm around his shoulder as I leaned on him. 

"They all should be asleep…" He said opening the door and leading my to the living room and putting me on the couch. He ran out to the car probable to get my stuff. 

"Seify!" I turned around just in time as Selphie hugged me. 

"Ow!" I said she back up with a worried look on her face. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said getting more worried. I smiled.

"Nah I'm fine you were just cutting the blood circulation off." I said and she hit my playfully on the arm, wish she knew that that little play punch hurt the hell! 

"Where was your ass? We should already be at Zell's cottage by now." Irvine said with a smile. Zell walked in empty handed with a smile planted on his face. 

"Ok every things loaded into the van, lets go… where's the rest of the group?" Zell asked. 

"I'll get them! Squall is the only one still asleep." Selphie said and ran upstairs. 

"I'll wake up Squall then." Zell said walking upstairs too. Oh Zell didn't know what he was in for.

Zell's Pro

I walked into the room that Squall was staying in and saw Squall sprawled out on the bed. I grinned and tip toed over to the bed side. Selphie walked in and got on the other side. I mouthed to her on the count of three.

"1..." I whispered. "…2... 3!" We both jumped up onto the bed. 

"Wake up Squally!" Selphie said as she fell to her knees and shook Squall. Squall mumbled every swear word possible and then something about Selphie kneeing him in the side. "Sorry Squally!" She said. 

"Stop calling me that." Squall said sitting up. Squall was dressed in his usual everything black but his hair was messier then usual. 

"Nice hair Squall." I said with a laugh but faster then I could block it a pillow came in contact with my face and knocked me right off the bed. As I laid on my back and blinked a few times to finally realized what had happened. 

"Don't mess with the hair I guess!" Selphie said with a giggle. "Come on you too! Time to go! GOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOO!" She cheered and we both got up and walked down stairs. I was still a little winded from being hit so hard! 

"Nice hair puberty boy." Seifer said with his wicked grin. Squall gave him a death glare that Seifer just turned away from to look at me. "And you look like you just got-" Irvine cut him off.

"Punched in the face!" I laughed nervously.

"No just Zell made fun of Squalls hair and you don't mess with the hair! NOW LETS GO!" Selphie said and Seifer got up and did a little limp but you could hardly notice it. I sighed and shook my head, going to the van. 

****

At The Cottage

Everyone had gone to rooms with someone. Seifer and I in one room. Squall and Irvine in another. Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis in another and in the last room Fujin and Raijin. 

I yawned sitting on the bed. It was a very long ride up here and everyone had gone straight to bed. Seifer was standing in the middle of the room looking at a picture on the wall. 

I got up and stood next to him looking at the picture. 

"Who's that?" Seifer asked. I shrugged. 

"It was there when we got the place… Ma didn't want to take it down… why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said then turned suddenly and looked into my eyes. He lend down and I cocked my head to the side as we both entered a deep kiss. 

"Hey Zell-" We broke apart and looked at Selphie. "Oh! Sorry!" She said about the close the door but I took her arm and put her in the room as Seifer walked out. He closed the door behind him and I looked at Selphie as she was grinning widely.

"So are you two… together?" I bit my bottom lip and thought about it.

"Yeah… well at least I think we are." She squealed while hugging me.

"Finally!" She said.

"What do you mean finally??" I asked looking to her. 

"Well it was SO obvious that poor Seify liked you! But… you always seemed like the straight kind of guy!" I grinned at her. 

Seifer's Pro

I sighed while limping to the front door. I opened it and started to walk down the little path. 

I don't know how long it was but on both sides of me I was surrounded by tree's. I took in a deep breath of air closing my eyes for a second while sitting down on a rock next to Squall. 

"Seifer!" I opened my eyes and he had finally noticed I had sat next to him. Took him long enough.

"Someone could sneak up on you and trample you." I said matter-of-factly.

"What ever…" He said but his eyes never left mine which made me kind of nervous. What was going on in the lions head? He never kept eye contact other then giving his death glare. But his eyes had a soft look to them. 

"What are you staring at?" I asked giving him a snap back to reality. Were he turned his head and I could of sworn I saw some form of blush on his pale cheeks. "Are you going to answer me or do I have to-" Before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine. His stormy eyes were closed and then he back up. I sat there my mouth open wide and probable looking like a total fool but I didn't care, the lion had just kissed me! 

He seemed to be looking beyond me. I turned around to see Zell standing there with a very angry looking Irvine. 

"Zell!" I said and he just turned on his heel and ran off into the forest. Getting up I began to run after him but felt a blow to my stomach as I fell on my ass. "What the fu-" I looked up at Irvine as he was the one that punched me. 

"What was that for?!" I asked after I got a breath of air. I looked at my hand and saw the blood. Fuck the wounds had reopened on my stomach! I got up hearing screaming behind me running where Zell had run off. 

"Zell?!" I called out. "Zell?!" I tripped a couple of times but didn't care. I needed to find Zell! 

Ok please R&R!! I'll post another chapter soon… that is if u want me too!! 


	5. Dont forgive that easily

OK thanks for the review again!! And Zierra u asked SOOOOO nicely I'll grant your wish!! Ok please R&R!!

Zell's Pro

I sat by the river trying my hardest not to let the tears that filled behind my eyes flood over. I couldn't cry. No I wouldn't cry! I don't cry, and that's a fact. 

But still no matter how many times I told myself that the tears seemed to come over and soon everything was blurry so I had to stop.

I rested against a tree and my back slumbed.

"Zell!" I heard Seifer calling out my name. "Zell!" Damnit he was getting closer. I couldn't let him see me like this! 

So I started to run again. I ran into things and tripped over things. 

Soon enough I ended up tripping over a rock and falling down. 

"Ah!" I screamed out and hit my head on something. Finally I stopped and was soaking wet. I brushed my bangs annoyingly out of my face. 

I looked around and found myself in a small pond. I growled fercously and said every curse word I knew. 

"Zell?" I looked up to see a blonde standing in front of me with a flustered face. 

I stood up and glared at him. 

"Zell, please let me explain-" I cut him off.

"How you went behind my back and kissed Squall! Oh ya I'd really like to hear you explain that!" I screamed at him, of course I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"No! I didn't kiss Squall! He kissed me!" I snorted at that.

"Oh please Seifer! Even if he did kiss you, you were still kissing him back! You didn't even try to push him away or anything!" I was now bawling. He walked forward with arms out stretched and I back away glaring at him trying to get him to stop coming towards me.

"Zell… please Zell…" Tears brimmed his beautiful green eyes. "Zell… listen to me… please."

"No! You listen to me Seifer!" I chocked and couldn't say anything more then that for everything went black…

Sorry this took so long to write and post but I was on vacation and it's the last days of school and everythings hectic! Sorry! But R&R!!


	6. Your still here aren't you?

I'm sorry but I have to give in!!

Seifer: U better… and I DON'T cry

…. *eyes go all wide* This CANT be happening! You're a character from a game… h-ho-how are u here?!?!

Seifer: Well… to put it in mathematical terms, loads of sugar + lots of caffeine + little of sleep= ME! 

….. *backs away and rubs eyes* no no no this cant be happening!

Seifer: Well u see other authors with their characters talking to them don't u?

Yes but I'm sane!! …. *bust out laughing* Oh wait no I'm not! 

Zell: … She's flipped her lid

Ah! You're here too?!?!

Zell: Get on with the fic! THE FIC THE FIC! *starts chanting it*

Zell's Pov

~~~ Flash Back/ Dream ~~~

"Gimme it baaack!" A 6-year-old version of me said jumping up and down trying to get my teddy bear back from an older boy of the age of 8.

"HAHA Come on baby! Reach for it!" There were four 8-year-olds and all laughing at me. How could they be so cruel? 

Then a long arm reached out and grabbed the teddy bear and glared at the four boys.

"Get out of here before I mess you all up!" The 7-year-old Seifer said with another of his glares. The four older boys just walked away trying to hide their fear of the young Seifer. 

"Fank you." My younger self said with wide admiring eyes. The young Seifer just gave one of his trade mark grins with one tooth missing.

"Don't 'fank' me yet Zelly, you owe me." He said. 

I watched this all from a distance. I had almost forgot about all this.

"Whats u want me to do's??" My young self asked with wider eyes then before just wanting my teddy bear back and at that time Seifer was like my hero. 

"I want you to promise me…" Seifer said with a look far off.

"Promise what's???" I asked growing hyper just standing there.

"Promise that you'll never ever ever leave me!" He said, at the time I didn't know that Seifer's mother had just committed suicide and he was getting beaten by his father almost everyday.

"What??" I asked confused.

"Just promise!" He held out his pinky for a pinky promise.

"Oks Seif, I promise!" We did the pinky promise and he gave me back the bear. In my excitement I hugged him tightly. When I backed up I only saw a glimce of a small tear sliding down his cheek before he wiped it off quickly. "Wants to come to my house for a cookie?" I asked my hero at the moment.

"Sure." Another one of his grins with a tooth missing. 

~~~ End Flash back/ Dream ~~~

I opened my eyes to slits and notice it was very dark. It took a few minutes for my eyes to fully adjust to the darkness. I notice a warmth next to me and turned slightly to see a sleeping Seifer.

I lightly brushed his honey colored bangs out of his face and looked at him studying his face. I smiled slightly. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, this might sound very cliché but he looked like an angel. 

Sighing I kissed his forehead. He moaned and shifty slightly yawning then back to his normal breathing.

I remembered how we started to slowly to slip away from each other. Closing my eyes I let myself sleep back into the past.

~~~Flash Back~~~

"What's wrong Zell?" Seifer asked and I wiped the tears away from my eyes quickly. 

"Nothings wrong… why would you ask something stupid like that?" I looked away so I wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes but I still heard it in his voice.

"Why are you pushing me away like this? I'm only trying to help… Zell tell me what's wrong, I want to help." I was only 13 and he was 14. I snickered angrily and swung around facing him suddenly. 

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?!" He blinked a couple times and looked angry but controlled it by clenching his fist together.

"I'm only trying to help! You know that thing that friends do?!" I glared at him.

"Well maybe I don't want to be friends anymore! I hate you!" I pushed him down and ran away crying. I only looked back once and only to see Seifer long arms wrapped around his legs clenching to his chest. 

~~~End Flash Back~~~

Silent tears strolled down my cheeks as I opened my eyes to see emerald ones looking back at me. Then huge strong arms wrap around me as I buried my face into his shirt.

"I broke our promise! I'm so sorry." Seifer's hand ran threw my hair.

"No you didn't… your still here aren't you?" He asked and I looked up at him threw blurry eyes. He gave his trade mark grin to me but this time with a set of prefect teeth showing.

I moved up slightly and kissed him again and again till we both fell asleep into each others arms. 

Please R&R thanks so much!!


End file.
